Retrospect
by WinglessSeraphim
Summary: You learn a lot more the second time around. .mild soraxkairi.


_A/N: This is my take on what could've to the three keybladers after finding the King's message. Truth be told, this took a totally different direction than what I had originally planned. But I won't bore you with the details. I hope you enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, its theme songs, or its characters. This is merely for entertainment. _**

* * *

The palm leaves rustled in the cool midnight breeze as the waves lapped at the silver shore of the small island.

The moon's light shone on a black clothed figure, sitting with his knees tucked under his chin and his arms hugged around his legs. With a calm disposition, Sora watched as his footprints were slowly heaved out to sea. Every time he blinked, he could clearly see the King's neat handwriting on his lids.

_Sora and Riku,_

_Your journey is far from over my friends. Ready yourselves and be prepared seven days from now. Don't tell anyone of your departure or this note. And under no circumstance is the Princess of Heart to accompany us on this mission. My decision is final. _

—_King Mickey_

The Keyblade Master sighed as the memory of Kairi's downcast expression flooded his thoughts once again. Guilt swept his entire being. He knew it wasn't his fault, nor was it the King's. But after all that happened, who could really blame the mouse monarch for his choice? Yet he still felt that painful twinge every now and then, especially tonight.

Not only because of Kairi, but because of everyone else he'd be leaving behind as well.

Tidus wanted another practice duel as soon as possible. Wakka was hoping for a round of blitzball with all of the guys. And Selphie, being _Selphie_, wanted to know if any romantic moments happened during the adventure. Riku had just snorted while he and Kairi laughed at her enthusiasm.

Sora chuckled at the fond memories of his friends. Suddenly, his wide smile culled into a frown.

"Mom…"

His mother. She couldn't have been happier to see him after so long. They spent the entire day together, simply enjoying each other's presence and taking a trip down memory lane. She was so happy…

Sora sniffed and wiped furiously at his watering eyes with his gloved palm. Lying to her was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, even if it was to save the worlds once again…

_Crunch._ _Crunch._

The alien noise quickly reached his ears. His muscles tightened. His hand clinched. Immediately, in multiple rays of white light, the Oblivion Keyblade appeared. With a sharp turn of his head, his icy blue orbs locked onto the two intruders.

"Sora?" He sighed in relief and dispelled his weapon. Amethyst and aquamarine watched the young teen in concern.

"Hey Kai, Riku."

"You ok?" Riku asked. Sora nodded before turning back to the view. The air shifted around his body as his friends sat down beside him on the paupu tree. The three took in the beautiful sight before them in silence. "Couldn't sleep?" Riku's voice broke through the hush.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you guys couldn't either, huh?" Kairi replied with a cheerful "yup!" in tandem with Riku's "hn." Sora laughed in spite of himself and smiled. A streak of light in the night sky caught his attention.

Silver eyebrows arched. "Hey, wasn't that a—"

"A shooting star," Kairi said wistfully. "Do you guys remember the day I ever set foot on Destiny Islands?"

"How could we forget, right Riku?"

"Yeah. You were a shivering mess when we found you in the Mayor's office. After his explanation, we couldn't understand how a girl could fall from the sky like that." He chuckled, "And you stuck out like a sore thumb, too."

"Hey!" She reached over and swatted his arm in a playful manner.

"It's true!" the silver-haired teen insisted. Kairi harrumphed and turned away for a second before laughing.

"Maybe. Wasn't that the same day you two were hunting monsters in the Secret Place?"

Sora yelped. "H-hey!" His cheeks flared a light red at the memory. Kairi giggled.

"_Oooooo_…I'm gonna get you Sora! Muhahahaha!"

"C-cut it out Kai!"

"You know I'm only kidding Sora."

"Yeah…but, the monsters _are _real." Everyone went silent. The wind suddenly picked up then died back down again.

"Maleficent had to be the worst monster of all," Riku voiced. His eyes were hidden behind a mane of silver. Kairi immediately got up and went to his side; she gently pulled him into her arms and began to stroke his hair.

"Riku…it wasn't your fault." Sora placed a hand onto his shoulder.

"Yeah man. You weren't yourself back then." His forehead brushed against her skin and the soft fabric of her pink dress as he shook his head.

"No," he murmured. "If I wasn't so weak back then none of _that_ would have happened. I wouldn't have kidnapped the other Princesses. I wouldn't have allowed my heart to be consumed by the darkness. I wouldn't have let Ansem did what he did through _me_."

"Riku." Kairi felt numerous hot tears sting her eyes as she tightened her grip on him. "I…_We_ already forgave you. We care for you."

"After all," Sora began, "What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. I know that now." A bitter smile graced his lips. "Or don't you remember the Anti-form?"

The other teens' body went stiff at the being's 'name'. Sora had told them of what he could vaguely remember whenever it took over, what atrocities he committed with his claws and fangs. Riku left Kairi's embrace and reached out to touch his comrade's shoulder.

"Why?" He froze. His hand dropped down beside him. "Why us?" Sora's soft voice began to crack. "We're just kids…Why were _we_ chosen instead of someone else?"

The floodgates were opened and neither he nor Kairi could control them. "Sora…" she whispered.

Kairi could only watch her two friends as they relived their dark past experiences in their minds. She bit her lip and bowed her head, closing her eyes. "I wish…I could have done more." Her small hands balled into fists. "I wish I could have _been_ there. Maybe if I was, I could have done _something_…"

Both boys couldn't face her. They couldn't bear to see her tear streaked, forlorn face.

"A-and now," she breathed; "Now I'm just going to get left behind again!" The young men jumped slightly in surprise at her outburst and turned to her. "I have to do something, anything! I don't want to feel useless anymore…" She bit back another sob.

Sora stood and quickly made his way to her. Kneeling in front of her, he gently wiped her tears with the pads of his calloused thumbs. "Kairi. Kairi, look at me." A fire burned in place of the many tears that had once flowed. "You are _not_ useless. _Never say that._ You were the reason why we fought so hard to come back. _A year Kairi._ You kept us going for over a whole _year._"

A hiccup escaped her body. As his cobalt blue eyes bore into hers, she felt her cheeks grow warm. "I…I—!" She skewed her eyes in pain from the sun's bright morning rays.

"Our journey wasn't in vain."

"Riku," she said breathlessly. He stood strongly while facing the horizon.

"We all may have lost out way one time or another, but we've made many friends and many wonderful memories in the process. That has to count for something."

Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Cloud; Aladdin, Genie, Peter and Wendy; Hayner, Pence, Olette and all of the others…they were there as well. Through the good times and the bad, they were there. And they always would be.

A green beam of light shot into the sky above and lit it up. "It's time Sora." The boy nodded from his kneeled position on the ground. He turned his gaze back to his auburn-haired friend.

"Wait for us Kairi. That's what you can do for us; just wait. And we'll be back before you know it. Promise." She could only nod at his request as she stood up, her silent response echoing in her mind.

'_I know you will.'_

She quickly placed something into his hand and he instinctively wrapped his hand around it.

"It's my charm; for luck."

Riku stepped forward, placed a large hand onto her head, and ruffled her hair. She smiled at the gesture.

"See you soon Kai." She immediately hugged him around his waist as he placed a small brotherly kiss on top of her head. She let go and watched as he jumped off the islet and into the ocean. He quickly resurfaced and began to swim away. She noticed that Sora was about to do the same.

"Sora!" He looked back for the last time. "That time in Hollow Bastion, w-when you did what you did all to save me; searching the worlds for me…why?" He smiled at her lovingly.

"Because I would absolutely _anything_ for you Kairi."

She watched as he dived into the water and swam away. Tears ran down her cheeks, but she didn't want to stop them. She wanted to remember this feeling forever; the feeling her heart soaring because of pure happiness.

The green light vanished out of sight, and in its place was a bright red streak zooming off into the sky above; a gummi ship.

Kairi folded her hands over her heart and felt its strong beating.

"I'll be with you in spirit, and I'll wait forever if I have to. I'll wait for you two. Come back to me soon, Riku…_Sora_."

"_The future was shinning on everywhere beneath the blue sky…"_

**Fin**

* * *

_A/N: Kudos to the reviewer that figures out which theme song the final quote originates from. As usual, like it? Hate it? You know what to do._

**_Until next time,_**

**_WinglessSeraphim_**


End file.
